CWCG The Force
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The field of energy created by all living things gives all Force-users their power. According to Jedi belief, which side of The Force is used depends largely upon the person's emotional state of mind when The Force is tapped. Being calm and at peace allows The Light Side to flow through your being, while anger, hatred, and thoughts of destruction bring forth The Dark Side of The Force. Most beings have never seen a Force-user, let alone met one. Accounts of their deeds stretch far and wide, though, and people form their own opinions about The Force. As Jedi take prominent positions in the Grand Army of the Republic, news of their exploits reaches more ears, and their actions are witnessed firsthand by those following the war, giving the galaxy a better idea of what The Force can do. This chapter presents new Force Powers, Force Secrets, Force Talents, and Force Techniques that are specifically used during this era. Some of these powers might be available to other Force-users in other eras at the Gamemaster's discretion. This chapter also presents other Force-using traditions that are active during this time. Although some of them are isolated to certain planets or galactic regions, they can be highly influential in those areas. The Force During The Clone Wars The Clone Wars represent not only a conflict between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems but also the beginning of a dark period in which The Jedi begin to lose prominence in the galaxy. With their numbers dwindling and most of the galaxy's resources devoted to the war, some Jedi become desperate and resort to tactics they would not normally consider in a time of peace- including unintentionally tapping into The Dark Side of The Force through fear or aggression. In the heat of battle, giving in to feelings of hatred and aggressive behavior can be tempting. As younger, less experienced Jedi are promoted and take command of the Republic's Clone Troopers, tempers flare, fear of death or failure consumes, and those Jedi- once promising Knights- fall to The Dark Side before they know it. Even though they fight against Droids and do not have to worry about any repercussions for using The Force against living targets, their feelings at the time they draw upon The Force can drive even the best of The Jedi over the edge into darkness. Some Jedi, despite the temptation, manage to adhere to their beliefs and remain clean of The Dark Side's influence. These Jedi stay level-headed even during the most chaotic times of battle and effectively lead their troops to victory. These are the Jedi who earn the respect of their troops as well as the respect of the Jedi Council and the rest of the Order. Although the Jedi must struggle with the temptation of The Dark Side during the war, other Force-users who do not rely solely on The Light Side of The Force- such as The Jensaarai or The Korunnai- are not affected so much by their feelings during combat and might inadvertently take a Dark Side Point in the midst of battle. Typically, these users of The Force have rituals that help them cope with and accept a brush with The Dark Side, or they have practices that help cleanse them of its influence. Force Powers Main Article: Force Powers The following Force Powers are available to any character with the Force Sensitivity Feat. These Force Powers expand the range of powers available to The Jedi and other Force Traditions. Force Talents Main Article: Force Talents Force Talents work just like Talents found elsewhere in this book and in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. However, they are available only to characters with the Force Sensitivity Feat. Any time a character with the Force Sensitivity Feat can select a Talent, he or she can select one from any of the Force Talent Trees presented below. If the character is also a member of a Force-using tradition, he or she can also select from that tradition's specific Force Talent Tree. * New Force Talent: Alter Talent Tree ** [[Aversion|'Aversion']] * New Force Talent: Control Talent Tree ** [[The Will To Resist|'The Will To Resist']] * New Force Talent: Dark Side Talent Tree ** [[Consumed by Darkness|'Consumed by Darkness']] * New Force Talents: Sense Talent Tree ** [[Heightened Awareness|'Heightened Awareness']] ** [[Psychometry|'Psychometry']] ** [[Shift Sense|'Shift Sense']] * New Light Side Talent Tree Force Techniques Main Article: Force Techniques Force Techniques represent a deeper understanding of The Force and, like martial skills, are mastered after years of practice. A few gifted or devoted Force-users learn to master them more quickly. In general, Force Techniques are available only to characters with levels in certain Force-using Prestige Classes (Such as Force Adept, Jedi Knight, and Sith Apprentice). When you gain access to a new Force Technique, you can select it from among those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook or from the techniques described below. Once you select a Force Technique, it cannot be changed. * Advanced Vital Transfer * Improved Cloak * Improved Levitate * Improved Malacia * Improved Phase * Improved Rend * Improved Shatterpoint * Improved Technometry Force Secrets Main Article: Force Techniques Skilled Force-users can learn to manipulate their Force Powers in intriguing ways. Force Secrets represent a sublime connection to The Force and are available only to powerful Force-users such as Force Disciples, Jedi Masters, and Sith Lords. Activating a Force Secret costs either a Force Point or a Destiny Point (As noted in its description), and the normal limits on spending Force Points and Destiny Points during a round apply. When you learn a new Force Secret, you can select it from among those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook or from the Force Secrets listed below. Once you select a Force Secret, it cannot be changed. * Extend Power * Linked Power * Unconditional Power Force-Using Traditions Main Article: Force Traditions Even though The Jedi are the most prominent and well-known users of The Force in the galaxy during the Clone Wars, they are not the only ones who know how to manipulate The Force. Other Force-using traditions exist and ascribe the source of their powers to other sources, such as magic or a deity, but they all use the same source of energy to accomplish the desired effect when they call upon that power. Basically, anyone with the Force Sensitivity Feat has the capability to utilize the Use the Force Skill and learn Force Powers, even though they might not follow the path of a Force-user. During the Clone Wars, other traditions that use The Force include Dark Side sects such as The Sith as well as little known factions such as The Korunnai. Others know The Force as it is but approach its use from a different direction and purpose than The Jedi. Still others call The Force by a totally different name. Regardless of the approach, The Force remains the same and is the one constant that ties these organizations together.